


Obligation

by WordsmithMusings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, All the Unknowns, Dark Magic, F/M, Hermione Granger's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 04:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsmithMusings/pseuds/WordsmithMusings
Summary: It's the eve of Hermione Granger's 40th birthday, and she's eagerly counting down to this next chapter of her life.





	Obligation

**Author's Note:**

> _Written for FB Hermione's Nook Happy Birthday Hermione Challenge. My word was "Obligation" and my muses took this in a direction I wasn't prepared for. _
> 
> _I can't believe HG is 40 this year! EEK! HBD to one of my favorite fictional characters of all time. _
> 
> _All recognizable characters are the property of JKR. It's her universe, I just play in it. _

###  ** **

###  **Obligation**

Hermione gazed at herself in the mirror. This was it. The moment she had waited so long for. In just a few minutes, when the clock struck midnight, it would be her 40th birthday, and she would be free. Finally. She had done enough, she decided, fulfilled all her duties and expectations, and now it was her turn. Her turn to live the life she wanted and be free of all her obligations.

Hermione snorted at her reflection. Her obligations. What a fucking joke. Well. No, she thought suddenly, taking in the grey hairs that now mingled into her deep sienna curls. Not all her obligations were a joke. Her two beautiful children, for example. They were witty, smart, kind and compassionate to a fault. They had all the best of their parents, and thankfully very little of their bad. Sure, they were both stubborn and both of their tempers were quite legendary. Still, like their mother, they were slow to anger, and like their father, quick to dismiss it all with a laugh. They were the highlight of her life. The chance to be their mother was one of the only reasons she agreed to this insanity in the first place.

She hadn’t expected the cost to be so great though. Hermione fought to love their father, thought it would be enough, but in truth… She sighed, as she brushed a soft curl from her forehead. In truth, she no longer loved their father, hadn’t almost from the moment they entered their exclusive relationship after the war. However, Hermione had given her word, she was obligated to stay in the relationship and see it to the end. And the end was quickly approaching.

Casting a quick tempus charm at her wrist, Hermione noted the time. 11:57 PM. Three more minutes until she was free. Gathering her unruly curls high unto her head, Hermione created a pineapple out of her curls. It was her favorite way to wear her hair, though he didn’t like it. But soon it wouldn’t matter, she thought, taking in the start of crow’s feet and laugh lines around her mouth. Her complexion was still clear, and she had long ago embraced the smattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose. Her beauty was unconventional for most, but she was always happy with the way she looked. Even more so with the way she aged. It was why she was standing in front of this mirror now.

Hermione wanted to watch herself turn 40. Would she look the same? Would the end of the vow change her appearance? Would anything be different? Her curious mind needed to know, so here she stood, in semi-darkness, waiting.

Casting another tempus, Hermione noted there were two minutes left when she heard a noise behind her. Her eyes darted across the mirror and she felt her breath catch when a shadow separated itself from the confines of the wall.

“What are you doing here?” She gulped, wishing suddenly she had not left her wand beside her bag on the table just out of reach.

“You look beautiful,” he replied softly.

“Thank you,” she replied her eyes not leaving his in the mirror. “You didn’t answer my question.”

Choosing to continue to ignore her, he merely shrugged.

His lack of response sent a chill through her heart and she turned to face him, “No, please. You promised.”

“I know… but I can’t,” his words were tinged with sadness and regret.

“Yes, yes you can; you promised. I did everything you asked. Everything you wanted,” her words were a tumble of the swirling emotions in her mind as she glanced from him to the table where her wand sat.

“I know. You did so well. You’ve been such a good girl.”

His words gave her pause. Damn her curious mind, she had to know, “Then why?”

“Because I’m selfish, and the thought of you with him…. It’s too much.”

“But you promised! We made a vow!” she all but screeched.

His reply was casual, his manner unaffected by her words, “I know, and I’m sorry, really I am.”

“You can’t! Please,” she sobbed.

“Alright, shhhhh,” he soothed. He opened his arms to her and despite her hesitancy, she went to him. Their years of friendship made her trust him, and he engulfed her against him. He held her tightly as he smiled into her hair and placed a kiss at the edge of her hairline near her ear. Quietly he continued to soothe her as she sobbed against his chest, a desperate chant of “please please please” tumbled from her lips.

“How long do we have left?”

“A minute,” she breathed.

“And you’re excited huh? To be free?”

She met his eyes then, a moment of panic flashed across her features as she tried to unravel what she saw in him. “No!” she gasped as she tried to pull away. “No. No. No.”

“I couldn’t do this before because of the vow, my love. I promised no harm would come to you by my hand during that time, and you’ve done so well, but…” he met her eyes and tried to ignore the combination of pain and horror and anger he saw swirling in their chocolate depths.

In the distance the clock chimed, signifying the start of the new day. Hermione opened her mouth to speak, to argue, but no sound came out. “You’ll forgive me tomorrow. You always do.” He whispered.

He smiled to himself, saddened yet delighted that he outsmarted the Brightest Witch of Their Age. Slowly, he closed her eyes and pressed a kiss to her slack mouth before he returned her to her bed.

“Happy Birthday Hermione. I’ll see you tomorrow to celebrate.”

With a final glance, he shut the door behind him, as he noted the time. 12:02 am on September 19th, 2019. Hermione Granger was 40 years old. She had done her duty and fulfilled all her obligations.

And so, he set her free.

**Author's Note:**

> _Beta'd by LadyWinterlight (though she was not happy with my ending, I still appreciate her feedback and support!)_
> 
> _Did I mention this went a direction I wasn't prepared for? My bestie recommended I smudge my laptop with sage after I sent it to her cause I don't normally venture into the unknown or darkness. Still, hope you liked it. Comments and constructive feedback are always welcome. _
> 
> _Thanks to the Mods for this challenge! xx The Wordsmith_


End file.
